


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP15 "The Resistance"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emily - Freeform, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Hordak - Freeform, Mara - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Razz - Freeform, Scorpia - Freeform, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP15 is out next episode July 3nd 2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP15 "The Resistance"

SHE-RA season 6  
EP15  
“The Resistance”

Adora ran around looking for any place to hide, but she had no idea where to go. The city was so bright and lively people laughing and talking some looked worried about the blue energy field over their heads. 

“What could the lockdown be about?” said a woman to her husband. 

Adora tried to hide her cuff hands the bast she could by tucking them in the bottom of her jacket out of view. She figured the lockdown had something to do with her escaping and it was their way of keeping her trapped in the city till they found her. She needed to find a way to get these cuffs off and new clothes till she could find a way out. Adora had took the time to undo her ponytail and flatten her blonde her so that she would be less recognizable before walking out into the crowd. The city was so gorgeous crystals simmered in the streetlights huge buildings lots and I mean lots of people. Adora wandered if the entire population of Etheria could fit in this city. 

Adora noted the people had long white gowns on like the ones she saw herself wearing in her thoughts when Horde Prime interrupted her. Other than the soldiers she saw, she was definitely the only one in pants. Adora turned a corner after she saw some people stop and stare at her like what are you wearing. Adora was starting to slightly panic when she ran into someone not looking where she was going knocking her down on the ground. The boy she ran in to was about her age with brown hair and sliver eyes. “Are you ok?” The boy asked reaching his hand out.

“I am fine sorry’ Adora said taking his hand so he could pull up forgetting her hands were still cuffed. The boy looked down at the cuffs as Adora eyes went wide realizing her mistake. All the sudden alarms blared, and her image hair poof and all appeared on the sides of all the buildings she could see. Adora prepared to make a run when the boy grabbed the chain of her cuffs "do not worry, I got someplace you can hide where they will not find you". 

“How do I know you won’t turn me in?” Adora asked.

“I do not think you have a lot of options” he said with a grin. 

……………………..

“Hey, was that us?” Catra asked hearing the sirens.

“I don’t know” Bow said as he got out of the wagon. Catra, Bow and Melog had stowed away on Kara’s wagon of crystals after Melog could not hold them invisible long enough to get out of the town. They were lucky Kara did not search the crystals after they jumped in hiding underneath them. Catra was standing over the unconscious soldier that she had knocked out deciding they had waited long enough. Catra looked around only the soldier saw them so maybe it was not them after all. 

“Hordak can you hear me?’ Bow said clicking the device in his ear. Nothing but static responded.

“Maybe this lockdown shield is blocking out our communication” Catra said pointing at the shield over their heads. 

“I think your right” Bow replied as Melog jumped out of the wagon behind Bow. “We need to find out where they are keeping our friend” Bow said looking at the unconscious soldier with a frown. 

“I guess I went a little far” Catra said wishing she did not hit him hard enough to be knocked out. 

“Well the only thing to do is find somewhere to hide till the alarms go off” Bow suggested. Catra, Bow and Melog made their way slowly down looking for a place to hide.

…………………………………..

The fire at least was warm enough that Glimmer was not too cold. She had used her magic to conjure a small fire in the middle of the three of them. The Archer a little stunned by the flame that appeared out of nowhere and Entrapta not really paying attention looking at a book. 

“So, you can use magic” The Archer said.

“Yea is not normal here?” Glimmer asked.

“It is if you are a Snakeman” the Archer said.

“Snakeman?” Glimmer asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yea they are the people that live south of here, they study and train in the magical arts” the Archer said.

“So up north where we are headed, they are all about technology” the Archer said with a sigh.

“Tech, First One’s tech!” Entrapta squeaked looking up from the book glimmer could have sworn Entrapt’s eyes began to sparkle at the notion of advance tech. 

“Ah sure, whatever a First One's are I’m sure their technology at Eternos the crystal city won’t disappoint” said the Archer with a grin.

“Entrapta what are you reading” asked Glimmer. 

“Well not really reading as trying to guess what it is about, I picked it up at the castle” Entrapta said turning a page. 

Glimmer’s eyes went wide “Entrapta what did Adora and I say about taking what is not yours”.

“You said tech, books are not tech. Besides it seems to be a book of magic and might help Adora with her powers somehow” Entrapta said showing Glimmer the book. Glimmer looked at the book and she could understand any of it. This was definitely First One’s writing like she saw back at the Crystal Castle on Etheria. 

“Wait can you read this?” Glimmer asked the Archer. 

The Archer took a glance at the book he was handed and of course he could read it. “Yea its simple they teach reading and writing at age four in Eternos” the Archer said.

“Wait your from Eternos?” Glimmer asked. 

“Yes, I grew up there, beautiful city but a bit stiff on the rules” the Archer sighed. “Anyway, Entrapta is right it’s a book of ancient magic spells” The Archer said. Flipping through the pages. 

“Anything that can help us get to Eternos sooner?” Glimmer asked

“I am not sure this is ancient, and I don’t have magic, but if I would venture a guess maybe” The Archer said. 

“grrrrr why can’t it ever be easy just once go here go there I hate being bad at quests” Glimmer grumbled. 

………………………….

“Hey where are we going?” Adora asked following the boy to another alleyway.

“We have to hurry soldiers will start patrolling the streets soon” the boy said as he began moving what looked like a trash dumpster made of pink crystal. “A little help please” he said to Adora’

Adora helped him push the dumpster to the side revealing a hole in the ground. The boy took Adora’s hand and jumped in the hole. After some screaming by Adora she and the boy landed on something soft. Adora heard the dumpster move back into place above her. The lights turned on and she was looking at about thirty guns all trained on her and the boy. 

“The wise one’s know the price” the boy said which in turn cause the children to lower their weapons. Adora saw children who could not be older then ten while some looked to be early twenty’s maybe. 

“Who is she, Fred?” a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes asked. The girl was one of the older ones in the group and seemed to be their leader.

“I found her outside running from the soldiers, I think she was being chased by kingdom” Fred said gesturing at her cuffed wrists.

“So, you’re the one that came through the portal” The girl said.

“Yea, does everyone know about the portal?” Adora asked.

“Of course, we thought we were being invaded by Horde Prime” The girl said. 

“Oh, yea him” Adora said.

“Well let’s get back to hideout and we can see what we do about those” The girl said pointing to Adora’s cuffs as Fred and Adora got of the mountain of colorful pillows.

As the group walked through what looked to Adora like the sewers as water trickled below them through crystal pipes. “So, who are you guys?” Adora asked.

“We are the resistance” Fred said. 

“Resistance to what?” Adora asked.

“Resistance to the kingdom” Rebecca clarified. 

“You mean King Randor?” Adora asked.

“Yes, sadly he used to be a good king till eighteen years ago, but now he is a tyrant ” Rebecca replied. 

“What happened eighteen years ago that would change him?” Adora asked.

“You ask a lot of questions” Rebecca chuckled. 

“Just curious I guess” Adora said with a shrug.

“Eighteen years ago, his baby daughter was kidnapped, and she was never found” Rebecca said.

“That’s horrible” Adora replied.

“Yea since then all King Randor cares about is having complete control over people’s lives and boosting his military might” Rebecca said with a sigh.

“I guess he already knows who took her then? ahh...!” Adora asked almost tripping over a crystal sticking up from the ground but Fred caught her before she fell. 

“Careful now, he thinks it was Snakemen who took his daughter, so I am sure he’s been preparing for war” Rebecca said as she jumped over another crystal on the ground”.

“He’s been taking children and training them when they turn eight years old to join the military” Fred offered, before you ask, we are the ones that escaped, or our parents hid us”.

“That is crazy” Adora said. This was so close to what the Horde did to orphans on Etheria but somehow worse because the king lost a child all his people had to lose their children too. 

Rebecca stopped in front of a wall made of green crystal and knocked three times, stopped and knocked four more time and the wall opened. “Here we are home sweet home” Rebecca said.

Adora eyes went wide she could not believe this was down in a sewer. 

………………………………………….

“Where are they?” Hordak grumbled 

“Maybe try and call them” Seahawk suggested but took a step back after Hordak glared at him.

“And give away their position if they are hiding?” Hordak said.

“Oh, probably a bad idea” Seahawk said looking at the shielded city. 

“I guess we should continue trying to find a way in” Scorpia said trying to lighten the mood. Scorpia was pondering whether to try and give Hordak one of her famous soft but firm hugs to make Hodak a bit more optimistic when behind the three they heard soft voice address them. 

“I can get you in, but you have to make a choice” a women’s voice said. Standing before Hordak, Scoripa and Seahawk was women with orange hair down to her shoulders and yellow eyes. she was wearing yellow light weight armor with a white skirt to her knees.

“What choice would that be?” Hordak spat.

“The easy way or the hard way” the women said cheerfully. 

Scoripa got into a fighting stance, Hordak pressed a button on his right arm and his hand morphed into a huge plasma gun while Seahawk took out his energy sword. 

“The hard way I see, I am Ambrosia one of the thirteen” She said drawing her sword from the sheath on her hip.

“Thirteen?” Hodak asked.

Clone of Prime you will see, For the Light of Greyskull!” Ambrosia yelled.


End file.
